darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
705
Edward's arrival at Collinwood with a new governess and Barnabas' introduction to Edith triggers a crisis which threatens to reveal an ancient secret to everyone at Collinwood. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood stands deserted. The living have sought refuge elsewhere, leaving an evil spirit to roam the cold empty corridors alone. For some, this night will seem an eternity. Barnabas Collins remains in a deep trance. He has employed the mysterious powers of the I-Ching, and gone through the door to the infinite, hoping to find and defeat the spirit that haunts Collinwood. But beyond the door, he has been transported back in time to the year 1897, a time of intrigue and terror for all who lived at Collinwood. As the clock strikes 11pm, Judith checks Edith and leaves the room. Quentin sees her leave, as he is hiding in a corner and enters Edith's room. As he does she awakens and calls out, asking if it is Edward. He tells her yes, but she recognizes his voice. He grasps her about the shoulders and demands for her to tell him the family secret. Act I Quentin threatens to kill Edith if she does not reveal the secret, but she is resolute that she will only tell Edward. She tells him he will gain nothing, and depriving Edward of the knowledge would be very dangerous. He starts to choke her when Judith returns and orders him to leave. Edith tells Judith that Quentin only shook her up, then berates Judith for leaving her alone. Judith uses the opportunity to bring up the family secret, and suggests that Edward may not return in time for her to pass it on. Edith, obviously expecting her to ask, comments on how everyone is anxious to learn the secret, but that it is a terrible secret and Judith would be happier not knowing it. She tells her that Judith should let the others continue “feeding their anxiety”. In the Drawing room Quentin is throwing a tantrum when Judith enters and tells him she has locked the door to Edith’s room and she’s going to tell Edward. Quentin accuses her of being childish and she tells him he has always been afraid of Edward. Elsewhere, Edward tells Rachel Drummond that he has finally found a carriage to Collinwood, it appears they have been delayed. He only hopes he has a chance to speak with his Grandmother before it is too late. Edward and Rachel continue their conversation from earlier, that she will leave the disciplining of the children to him. She says she has no questions now, but she is sure when she meets Mrs. Collins she will have questions. Edward is visibly stricken and turns away from her as he explains that “there is no Mrs. Collins”. Rachel apologizes, assuming Edward is a widower. He tells her the children must forget their mother. Rachel seems puzzled. Act II Quentin paces in the foyer and heads upstairs when Barnabas knocks on the door. Barnabas asks for Judith so he can tell her he has looked over The Old House and it suits him well to take up residence. Quentin, unaware that Judith has just walked onto the upstairs balcony, tells him that his living there will require Edward’s permission, not Judith’s and that her perceived authority is not real. Judith speaks up, saying she has plenty of authority. Judith comes down the stairs and Barnabas gives her his message himself, then asks if he could possibly see Edith to give her a present. Quentin’s ears perk up and he asks what it is, and Barnabas reveals it is an family heirloom, a necklace which belonged to Naomi Collins, the first mistress of Collinwood. Quentin, quite impressed with the jewelry, asks how Barnabas came to own it. Barnabas explains that the original Barnabas took it to England and it has since been passed down. He says the head of the English side of the family asked him to give it to the head of the American side of the family. Quentin asks why he did not mention it earlier and Barnabas reminds him he was busy defending his good name (if not his good neck) (704). Judith decides that a brief visit could be arranged and takes Barnabas upstairs. Quentin childishly asks why Barnabas can see her and he can’t. Judith hurls a veiled insult back. Barnabas, like a true gentleman pretend not to notice their fight. Quentin stews in front of the Portrait of Barnabas until he hears a carriage arrive. He goes outside to see who it is, then goes into the drawing room to pour himself a drink. Edward and Rachel arrive and Edward goes to see if there are any servants near, but, of course, there are none to be found. Quentin comes out of the drawing room, surprising Edward into speechlessness. He circles Rachel, appraising her before Edward finally regains his voice and asks what Quentin is doing in Collinwood; Quentin replies he is living there. Upstairs, Edith asks why Edward hasn’t arrived. Judith says she doesn’t know, but she has a visitor for her. Edith replies that there is no one else she will tell the secret to and Judith tells her he is a distant relative who has traveled a long way to meet her and has brought a present. Edith perks up and agrees to see him for a few moments. She sits up, preparing for her guest while downstairs Quentin asks Edward to introduce him to Rachel. When Edward refuses, Quentin introduces himself and Rachel returns the favor. Quentin asks Rachel if she is married and Edward pointedly asks if it would make any difference to him if she were? They share an awkward silent moment before Edward asks Rachel to excuse them and he and Quentin step into the drawing room. Edward closes the door, pulls out his pocket watch and reminds Quentin that he has been banished. He gives Quentin 24 hours to pack and leave, swearing he will kill Quentin if he is still there at midnight tomorrow. Act III Quentin applauds Edward’s speech and tells him he is not leaving because Edith invited him. Edward says he intends to speak to her about it and he supposes Quentin has been trying to learn the secret. Quentin says he has not been successful in that endeavor. He tells him that it was Jamison who persuaded Edith to invite him back, that he has always been more fond of him than of Edward. Edward explodes, ordering Quentin to stay away from Jamison. Quentin laughs and suggests they rejoin Miss Drummond in the foyer. Upstairs, Judith helps Edith to sit up and fixes her clothes for her visitor. Judith lets Barnabas in, telling him the room must remain dark, as the light hurts Edith’s eyes. She opens the drapes so Edith can see her guest and spies Edward’s carriage. Edith tells Judith to go downstairs, that she must see Edward at once. After Judith leaves, she tells her visitor that she hears he has brought her a present, that she is not used to that kind of thoughtfulness since her husband died some 34 years ago. Barnabas, still standing in the dark, tells her about the heirloom. When Edith asks Barnabas his name and he tells her, a look of concern comes over her face and she asks him to come closer to her. Edith immediately recognizes him, and blurts out that he is the family secret! Barnabas is aghast as she says “We have failed” and tells him to stay away. She tells Barnabas that she knows what he is and she must warn Edward, who arrives just at that time. Edward rushes to Edith’s side, asking Barnabas to leave, which he does. Edith begs Edward to come closer, and Edward tells her she must reveal the secret to him quickly. Barnabas eavesdrops outside the door, horrified at what she might say. Memorable quotes : Edith: Quentin will always be a bully. But he'll be properly dealt with when the time comes. ---- : Edith: (to Judith) You must never underestimate him. Quentin is a watcher, an opportunist, and you gave him this opportunity. ---- : Judith: You’ve always done your best to hide it Quentin. : Quentin: Hide what? : Judith: Your fear of Edward. : Quentin: My fear of Edward? Stuffy, pompous, proud, arrogant, insufferable Edward? My dear, Edward couldn’t inspire fear in a mouse! ---- : Edward: Mrs. Collins? : Rachel: Yes, is there something wrong? : Edward: It’s all right. You had no way of knowing. I suppose I should have told you before we left Boston. : Rachel: Told me what? : Edward: There is no Mrs. Collins. : Rachel: Oh, Mr. Collins, I’m terribly sorry. : Edward: There is nothing for you to be sorry about. : Rachel: Then she died? : Edward: Mrs. Collins no longer exists. Let's put it that way, and leave it that way. : Rachel: Forgive me Mr. Collins, but may I assume then that you've explained the circumstances of your wife’s absence to the children? After all, sooner or later ... : Edward: You will tell them that Mrs. Collins is away. You know nothing more than that. They must learn to forget her as I have done. Is that clear? ---- : Quentin: You mean you’re going to let him see her? : Judith: Yes. : Quentin: I thought she was too ill to see anyone? : Judith: Well, who knows Quentin? Maybe the sight of a gentleman will do her some good. ---- : Edward: Hmph! As usual, the servants are all hiding. ---- : Quentin: Well well, who do we have here? No, no, no dear brother, don’t tell me, let me guess. (Looking Rachel up and down) New wife? No, no, no. Too pretty. Ahhh... a new Governess? No, much too pretty. Good Heavens Edward, she’s not your mistress? : Edward: What are you doing back in this house? : Quentin: It's about time you said something. ---- : Edith: Let them keep feeding their anxiety. ---- : Edward: (to Quentin) I will make this short. You were banished from this house; that banishment still stands! I don't know how you came back, and I don't care! I will give you EXACTLY twenty-four hours to pack and get out! If you are here by midnight tomorrow, I swear I'll kill you, Quentin! ---- : Edith: (to Barnabas) You! You are the secret! We have failed. I know what you are. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Judith Collins → * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Rachel Drummond → * ← David Selby as Quentin Collins → * ← Isabella Hoopes as Edith Collins → Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Edward Collins. This was the third character played by actor Louis Edmonds in the original series. * First appearance of character Rachel Drummond. This was the third character played by actress Kathryn Leigh Scott in the original series. * The opening narration for this episode is the same as the one used in 703 and 704. * With occasional lapses, the cast has gone back to calling Edith "Grandmama" (Grand-muh-ma) again, unlike the previous episode where she was always called "Grandmother." However, when Judith returns to the drawing room, Quentin calls her "Granny," asking Judith, "What are you doing out of Granny's room?" Story * Edith knows the family secret, which is that Barnabas did not go to but was a vampire who was imprisoned in a secret room in the Collins mausoleum. This means she not only knows who and what he is, but would also know that his whole story about being from England is a lie. * Edith's husband, a Collins, died some 34 years ago (i.e., 1863). He will appear later in the series during the year 1840 from 1110. * Some of Edith's comments imply she is either evil or at least malicious or vengeful and not very thankful to Judith. * Both Judith and Quentin seem to have forgotten Magda's prophecy concerning Barnabas' arrival. If so, they would be more suspicious that he is not who he pretends to be. However, both characters, especially Judith, don't place much faith in Magda's gift of prophecy. Quentin was initially suspicious of Barnabas in 704, and Judith will later remark to Magda that she didn't believe her prophecy in 713. * TIMELINE: Day 278 begins, and will end in 707. Edward gives Quentin 24 hours to leave Collinwood; he has to until midnight tomorrow (this suggests the time at this point is, or close to, midnight; the beginning of the episode showed the foyer clock at 11:00). Bloopers and continuity errors * At the beginning of the teaser, Judith is about to leave her chair. Edith seems to say "Edward?" very softly. Joan Bennett hesitates halfway out of the chair and looks off the to the side, apparently for a cue. She then completes getting out of the chair and going over to Edith in bed. * When Edith asks Judith why she left her alone in her room (allowing Quentin to come in and threaten her), Judith said she only went to her room to get a book. However, Judith did not return to Edith's room with a book. * In the scene where Quentin throws the glass into the fireplace, you can tell by the sound it's made of plastic. * At the beginning of the scene during which Barnabas intends to gift Edith with the necklace of Naomi Collins, you can hear Isabella Hoopes whisper to Joan Bennett, "Did they give the cue yet?" Joan Bennett affirms, "Mm-hmm," and Isabella proceeds with her lines. * Isabella Hoopes says "Edward" long before Edward enters the room. Jonathan Frid, already in the room looks puzzled. I'm not sure what you're referring to here. Judith has already seen the carriage through the window, and Edith has sent her to bring Edward up right away. In the meantime, Barnabas is already in the room. When Edith sees Barnabas in the light, she recognizes him as "the secret" and panics. She says she must send for Edward right away. Then Edward knocks on the door and comes in. Edith does not say "Edward" before that. Barnabas looks concerned (not puzzled) because he realizes his identity as a vampire may now be exposed. * When Judith and Quentin are bickering, something can be seen flying around. * Quentin closes the door, but both doors open again, and no one closes them. When Rachel and Edward come in, the doors open again, and no one closes them again. * As Edward and Quentin enter the drawing room, the top of the set can be seen. * It is established that Jamison is Edward's son and Quentin's nephew unlike earlier when Jamison was indicated to be Quentin's brother. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 705 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 705 - Prisoners of Emily Post0705